Märchenhaft
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, ternyata kau masih mencintainya. "Jadi?" "Kita hidup bahagia selamanya." / HyuuKona. Sequel to 'A Doll' special for Kuroschiffer Phantomcr. Rnr? 8'D


**a/n**: Spesial buat **Kurofer**-san, penname-nya aku lupa apa yang jelas aku manggil dia gitu orz._. /ditendang Semoga suka, ya, Kurofer-san! Untuk fic MikaTeiFrau-nya… Mohon tunggu sampe gatau ya? /gamparinyuk /digamparinbeneran ;w;

**Disclaimer**: Punya **Amemiya Yuki** sama **Yukino** **Ichihara**.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai (BL), yaoi; lime, cuma ampe french kiss doang jadi ya ga saya ganti rate-nya; deskrip ga jelas; abstrak, absurd; OOC; modified-canon, Haruse ga "mati" dan tetep sama Kuroyuri; sudden-love; typo kalo ada kasih tahu males nyari orz; romance ga niat.

**Märchenhaft**

_/ fairytale /_

Hyuuga&Konatsu

.:will you look at me the way i look at you?:.

Quote di atas © **pretty summer dress**

Plot © manusia yang nama penanya **yukaeri**

* * *

><p>"…tsu... natsu… KONATSU WARREN!"<p>

Kaget dengan suara beroktaf tinggi itu, tubuh Konatsu Warren melayang dua sentimeter dari kursi hitamnya. Sang _begleiter_ mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajah manis seorang komandan bertubuh mungil berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya, cukup dekat untuk membuatnya mencium aroma permen dari tubuh Kuroyuri.

"_Ha-hai_, Kuroyuri-_sama_!" Konatsu menyahut dan menjauhkan wajahnya dan hidung sang komandan. Tentu saja, dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya dan tidak ingin Haruse mengambilnya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Kona_chii_!" Kuroyuri menyerukan namanya dengan lucu seraya menekuk wajahnya. "Aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari lima kali dan kau baru menyahut sekarang!"

"_Go-gomennasai_..."

Sang komandan kecil berkacak pinggang, kedua pipinya kembali disesaki ikan buntal. Konatsu benar-benar merasa ditelanjangi dengan tatapan tajam dua mata yang terlihat seperti permen lolipop stroberi itu. Haruse mendekat ke arahnya saat Kuroyuri menghela napas pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Konachii?"

"Ah, _hai_," jawab Konatsu cepat. "Saya baik-baik saja, Kuroyuri-_sama_."

Kuroyuri menyipitkan matanya dan melihat Konatsu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Konatsu menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mencoba mengatasi kegugupannya dengan tertawa. Terdengar sangat sumbang. "Saya… Saya baik-baik saja, Kuroyuri-_sama_. Apa yang membuat Anda berpikiran saya tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," jawab Kuroyuri. "Itu alasanku bertanya padamu. Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong, Konachii."

Apa ini perasaannya saja atau Konatsu melihat aura menyeramkan di sekitar tubuh Kuroyuri? "Apa maksud Anda, Kuroyuri-_sama_? Saya baik-baik saja, sungguh." Sekali lagi, Konatsu memperdengarkan tawa sumbang itu. Untungnya, hal itu membuat Kuroyuri—dan mungkin Haruse—percaya pada ucapannya, meskipun sedikit.

"Tadinya aku mau menawarkanmu _cake_ buatan Haruse, karena _cake_ buatannya selalu bisa mengatasi perasaan sedihku," ujar sang komandan polos, memainkan rambutnya yang berkepang seraya menatap Haruse. Konatsu tersenyum kecut melihat keduanya tersipu-sipu. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Haruse, sang komandan kecil berkata lagi, "Yah, tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Konachii. Stok _cake _buatan Haruse tidak berkurang, setidaknya."

Konatsu tertawa lagi—dan tawa itu, sekali lagi, terdengar sangat sumbang. Dia beruntung Kuroyuri dan Haruse tidak menyadari tawanya yang ganjil itu, meskipun sudah tertawa seperti itu sebanyak tiga kali. Kuroyuri berbalik dan Konatsu menundukkan kepalanya, memberikan respek pada sang komandan, sebelum melihat komandan yang merahasiakan jenis kelaminnya itu membicarakan sesuatu dengan Haruse. Kemungkinan soal _cake_.

Sepeninggal sang komandan, Konatsu menghela napas dan menyenderkan dirinya di kursi hitam yang terbuat dari kulit terbaik. Ruang rapat yang besar hanya diisi olehnya, Haruse, dan Kuroyuri. Ayanami yang biasanya selalu datang paling awal di tiap rapat belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi, pun juga Hyuuga. Mata madu Konatsu mengawasi pintu dengan was-was, menanti kedatangan salah satu dari mereka, atau, hanya Hyuuga.

Sang _begleiter _berniat menampar dirinya sendiri saat memikirkan hal terakhir itu. Untuk apa ia menunggui Hyuuga? Mayornya itu memang selalu telat dan tidak mempunyai respek setinggi dirinya terhadap kedisiplinan. Tugas-tugasnya jarang dikerjakan, selalu Konatsu yang mengerjakan tugasnya, yang terkadang membuatnya kewalahan sendiri. Konatsu menggigit bibirnya yang luka sana sini_. Benar, untuk apa menunggui kedatangan Hyuuga-sama? Dia… Dia tidak pantas kupikirkan. Terutama setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini padaku…_

"Ah, omong-omong, tumben sekali, ya, Haruse, Ayanami-_sama _belum datang. Biasanya dia selalu datang paling awal di tiap rapat, kan?"

"Itu benar, Kuroyuri-_sama_."

"Hyuuga juga belum datang—ah, dia memang selalu terlambat, kan? Tapi, Haruse, tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Mereka berdua terlambat datang… Pasti ada apa-apa…"

"Jangan berpikiran negatif, Kuroyuri-_sama_."

Percakapan Haruse dan Kuroyuri menarik perhatiannya. Konatsu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, memperhatikan kedua rekan kerjanya itu berbicara satu sama lain. Dia menajamkan telinganya tanpa bermaksud menguping.

Konatsu mendengar sang komandan kecil mendengus pelan. "Haruse~ Kau terlalu kaku! Kau harus memikirkan sesuatu selain pekerjaan… Misalnya tentang hubungan—_ehem_, maksudku, _partnership_, di antara sesama anggota _Black Hawks_."

Kuroyuri melicinkan tenggorokannya dan berbicara lagi. "Ayanami-sama tidak pernah datang terlambat, sementara Hyuuga selalu terlambat. Hal yang aneh, bukan, melihat keduanya belum muncul sampai lewat dua puluh menit begini?"

Secara refleks, Konatsu melirik jam tangannya. Benar, telah lewat dua puluh menit sejak jam ditentukannya rapat. Dia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari percakapan Haruse dan Kuroyuri, berusaha menghapus prasangka-prasangka tentang Ayanami dan Hyuuga dari pikirannya, terutama tentang Hyuuga.

_Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Hyuuga-sama. Tidak boleh, sama sekali._

Meski ia berkata begitu, tak bisa ia pungkiri ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya ketika dia—mau tak mau—memikirkan berbagai macam prasangka yang bisa terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

.x.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga dan Ayanami baru memunculkan diri di menit keempat puluh sejak waktu rapat ditentukan. Miroku mengernyitkan mata melihat sang <em>Chief <em>dan mayor berkacamata hitam itu datang bersamaan dan terlambat. Sambil menatap kedua tajam, dia menghirup tehnya dengan gaya bangsawan. Khas Miroku.

Sebelum ada yang bertanya, Ayanami memulai rapat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya mengadakan rapat ini, dan beberapa saat kemudian, anggota _Black Hawks_ yang berkumpul di ruang rapat itu sibuk berdiskusi tentang rapat, atau setidaknya, kecuali Hyuuga dan Konatsu.

Soal Hyuuga… _well_, sang mayor itu tidak usah ditanya lagi. Dia memang tidak pernah serius dengan pekerjaannya, kecuali jika sudah menyangkut tentang adu pedang. Matanya yang ditutupi kacamata hitam menatap lurus ke kertas-kertas di antara siku yang menopang dagunya, terlihat membaca dengan serius namun sesungguhnya tidak sama sekali. Ada luka di pipinya, dan Konatsu menyadari itu.

Menyadari dirinya sedang memperhatikan mayor berambut eboni itu, Konatsu seperti ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Kenapa melakukan niatannya untuk tidak memperhatikan Hyuuga itu sulit sekali? Selalu saja matanya terpaku pada sang mayor kapan pun dia ada. Padahal setelah apa yang ia lakukan, Konatsu seharusnya membencinya, dia memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk itu.

_Ada luka di pipinya._

Oh, ya Tuhan, baru saja ia berpikir untuk berhenti memperhatikan Hyuuga lagi, sebuah pikiran tentang Hyuuga melintas di otaknya. Ya sudahlah, memang sulit ternyata menghiraukan Hyuuga. Dia berpikir mungkin dia harus melakukannya secara bertahap. Untuk sekarang, bolehlah dia memperhatikan Hyuuga, _sedikit_ saja.

_Ada luka di pipinya,_ Konatsu mengulang dan detik itu juga kepalanya seperti dipukul oleh palu. Sebuah pikiran muncul lagi setelahnya: berarti apa ia pikirkan soal Hyuuga dan Ayanami itu benar. Mereka memang… melakukan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Hyuuga setiap malam. Berarti mereka berdua saling mencintai. Berarti mereka berdua sepasang kekasih. Dia pantas berpikir seperti itu, dia rasa. Lihat saja gerak-gerik keduanya, aneh sejak mereka memunculkan wajah beberapa menit lalu. Pasti, pasti ada sesuatu.

_Otomatis, dengan adanya sesuatu di antara mereka, artinya aku tidak menjadi boneka bagi Hyuuga-sama lagi, kan?_ Konatsu membatin, mencoba merasakan senang di hatinya, namun yang ia temukan malah kesedihan. Kenapa… Kenapa dia merasa sedih? Seharusnya dia senang, kan? Dia seharusnya senang karena dia tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakit setiap malam, dia tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura encok ketika pinggangnya sakit bukan main, dia tidak perlu lagi menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah hanya untuk menahan jeritannya, dia tidak perlu lagi menjerit kesakitan.

Dan dia tidak perlu lagi menjadi pelampiasan Hyuuga.

Seharusnya dia merasa senang… Tapi kenapa dia merasa sedih? –tidak, kenapa hatinya rasanya sakit _sekali_?

Hari itu, Konatsu meminta izin undur diri dari rapat dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Ayanami memperbolehkannya dan melanjutkan rapat, Kuroyuri dan Haruse berpandangan, Miroku tidak peduli, dan Hyuuga tidak bereaksi. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Konatsu memendam kepalanya di bantal dan menangis tanpa suara sepuasnya.

.x.

* * *

><p>"Ada yang aneh dengan Konachii."<p>

"Saya merasakan hal yang sama, Kuroyuri-_sama_."

"Aku rasa dia berbohong tadi pagi, saat kutanya apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak."

"Saya memikirkan hal yang sama, Kuroyuri-_sama_."

"… Apa sekarang kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Haruse?"

"Kemungkinan besar."

"Bagus sekali! Ayo, kita ke dapur—buatkan aku _cake_ bertingkat enam dengan cokelat yang banyak!"

"Tapi—Kuroyuri-_sama_, Anda harus menyelesaikan tugas Anda dulu!"

"Tapi aku lapar. Aku ingin makan, atau aku tidak akan mendapat tenaga untuk berpikir. Aku ingin _cake_, Haruse!"

"Baik, Kuroyuri-_sama_. Wajah Anda sangat memelas."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kuroyuri-_sama_. Ayo kita buat kue di dapur."

Hyuuga menatap kedua rekannya itu berlari menuju dapur di ujung koridor. Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Konatsu tidak enak badan? Oh, dia lupa—bahkan tadi dia izin undur diri di tengah-tengah rapat. Sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia mulai berpikir untuk menjenguknya nanti.

Hyuuga berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat yang kosong sambil mengemut permen apelnya. Koridor sepi ketika itu, hanya ada dirinya dan gema langkahnya yang terdengar. Tangannya tanpa diminita bergerak menyentuh bekas luka di pipinya. Bekas lecutan cambuk Ayanami, ketika Hyuuga berusaha mengatakan dengan benar apa yang ia maksud. Hyuuga tertawa pahit. Mengatakan perasaannya pada seorang _Chief _seperti Ayanami memang sangat sulit.

Ketika kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan itu sudah terucap dengan jelas, bukannya mendapat jawaban, dirinya malah mendapat lecutan cambuk lagi dan ceramah panjang dan kenyataan yang ingin ia lupakan bahwa Ayanami tidak bisa melupakan Eve. Sampai sekarang, Ayanami masih mencintainya.

Hyuuga memberhentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah pikiran mengetuk hatinya. Jadi, semua pelampiasan yang ia lakukan pada Konatsu itu sia-sia? Semua yang ia lakukan pada Konatsu itu tidak ada gunanya dan hanya melukai satu pihak saja? Mengetahui dengan jelas jawabannya, pria berpangkat mayor itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gontai ke kamarnya. Dia tidak akan heran jika setelah ini hubungannya dengan Ayanami merenggang dan menjadi canggung, juga dengan Konatsu.

Hyuuga berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dia bahkan tidak akan heran jika Konatsu membencinya. Oh, dia memang pantas dibenci. Seorang mayor yang tidak becus mengerjakan tugasnya, yang tidak pernah memerhatikan rapat, yang tidak memiliki respek tinggi pada kedisiplinan, yang selalu merepotkan Konatsu, yang selalu membuat Konatsu mengerjakan tugansya, yang selalu menyiksa Konatsu hanya karena keegoisannya… Itulah Hyuuga. Dia tertawa lagi, menyadari betapa kotor dirinya ternyata.

_Konatsu._

Tuhan, kenapa nama itu yang terus terdengar di telinganya akhir-akhir ini?

_Konatsu, Konatsu, Konatsu_—_bagaimana keadaannya, ya? Apa dia merasa tidak enak badan karena aku?_

Hyuuga terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya melayang beberapa mili di atas kenop, terlihat ragu akan membuka pintunya atau tidak. Setelah beberapa menit, sang mayor berbalik. Memutar arah dan memacu langkahnya dengan cepat ke kamar Konatsu.

_Konatsu, Konatsu. Aku butuh dirimu._

.x.

* * *

><p><em>Rapat pasti sudah selesai<em>, begitu Konatsu pikir, sambil mengusap sisa-sisa airmatanya. Dia menatap punggung tangannya yang basah karena airmata. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa dia menangis? Untuk apa dia menangisi kenyataan bahwa dia sudah bukan boneka Hyuuga lagi? Aku seharusnya senang, dia mengingatkan dirinya lagi, untuk entah yang keberapa kali.

Dia membersihkan wajahnya sekali lagi, berpikir untuk mengunjungi mayornya itu dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Konatsu tersentak. Lagi. Kenapa dia memikirkan Hyuuga _lagi_? Jangan pikirkan dia lagi, Konatsu Warren! dia memperingati dirinya lagi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia berkata begitu selagi airmatanya mengalir seperti sungai di wajahnya tadi. Dia menarik napas panjang dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

_Hyuuga dan Ayanami—_

Stop. Jangan pikirkan soal mereka._ Mereka_ hanya pasangan baru yang baru saja—

Jangan pikirkan soal itu juga. Pikirkan hal yang lain. Misalnya, betapa manis wajah _Hyuuga _saat dia memakan permen apel—

Jangan pikirkan hal tentang Hyuuga. Pikirkan saja tentang… Ayanami-_sama._ Bagaimana cara di menerima _Hyuu_—

Baiklah, jangan berpikir soal Ayanami dan Hyuuga. Pikirkan yang lain. Kira-kira, _Haruse dan Kuroyuri_-_sama tahu tidak aku berbohong—_

Itu masih berhubungan, Konatsu. Stop, stop, jangan lagi berpikir soal Hyuuga, Ayanami, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Jangan sekali pun. Tinggalkan mereka berdua dengan dunianya, tinggalkan dia, seorang boneka pelampiasan, sendiri. Jangan pedulikan dia dan asyiklah kalian dengan dunia sendiri. Tinggalkan Konatsu Warren. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke pikirannya. Itu hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan dia terluka lahir dan batin. Pergi kalian jauh-jauh dari pikiran seorang _Konatsu Warren_!

"…Ya Tuhan, demi Kakek, aku sudah gila."

"Siapa yang sudah gila?"

Andai bisa, maka sekarang kepala Konatsu sudah berputar 180 derajat seperti seekor burung hantu. Sayang sekali dia manusia, lehernya bisa patah jika dia berusaha memutar kepalanya. Tapi dengan mendengar suara itu saja dia sudah tahu siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Seperti biasa.

Tunggu. _Apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga-sama di kamarku saat dia bisa berada di kamar Ayanami-sama?_

"Kau tuli, Konatsu?" Sang mayor menyeringai dengan permen apel di mulutnya. "Aku tanya: siapa yang sudah gila?"

"T-tidak ada yang gila," jawab Konatsu cepat, bergeser ke kiri karena refleks. Apa ini perasaannya atau suaranya memang bergetar?

Hyuuga mengangkat alisnya dengan nyolot, gestur yang sering ia lakukan ketika ingin menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, atau sekedar tidak percaya pada perkataan seseorang. Hal ini kadang berhasil untuk membuat Konatsu mengatakan yang sebenarnya ketika dia berbohong. Bagaimana pun, wajah nyolot sang mayor itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Stop. Konatsu sudah berjanji untuk tidak memikirkan _Hyuu—_

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Hyuuga-_sama_, apa yang Anda lakukan di kamar saya sementara Anda bisa berada di kamar Ayanami-_sama_?"

Melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Hyuuga, ingin rasanya Konatsu menampar diri sendiri. Sang mayor mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, permen apel keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa… Apa maksudmu, Konatsu?"

"Maafkan aku, abaikan yang tadi. Aku hanya… Hanya, yah, Anda tahu—"

"Aku tidak tahu," suara Hyuuga mulai meninggi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, sungguh! Hanya… Hanya… Pertanyaan random. Tidak penting. Ya, sama sekali tidak penting," Konatsu berdiri dengan gugup dari posisinya. "Saya permisi, Hyuuga-_sama_. Saya akan—"

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tubuhnya terjatuh lagi ke tempat tidur. Punggung bergesekan dengan seprai, kedua tangan terkulai tida berdaya di sebelah telinga, paru-paru seperti terbakar karena udara terisolasi dari tubuhnya begitu saya. Hyuuga menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Konatsu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pandangannya memburam ketika lidah mereka saling menjilat.

_Kenapa Hyuuga menciumnya ketika dia bisa mencium Ayanami?_

Segaris saliva yang menyambungkan bibir mereka terbentuk setelah entah berapa menit bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Rambut pirang Konatsu berantakan di atas tempat tidur, Hyuuga tersenyum kecut melihatnya. "Aku tahu maksudmu, tahu dengan jelas, Konatsu," ujar sang mayor pelan. "Aku dan Ayanami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku ditolak."

Dua kata terakhir itu membuat mata Konatsu membelalak. Ditolak…? Berarti Hyuuga dan Ayanami tidak…?

Dia merasa lega—lalu takut setelahnya. Berarti Hyuuga akan menjadikan pelampiasan lagi? Berarti dia akan merasakan sakit lagi?

"H-Hyuuga-_sama_…" Sang _begleiter_ berbisik pelan. "Apa itu berarti kali ini kau akan menjadikanku pelampiasan lagi?"

Agak heran dengan penggunakan _aku-kau_ yang tidak biasa, Hyuuga bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum. Dia tahu Konatsu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Ternyata yang bisa membuat premonisi dengan benar bukan hanya si uskup bunga-bunga itu. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan iris birunya, sebelum menyentuh pipi Konatsu dengan lembut—tapi dia bisa merasakan, tubuh di bawahnya itu gemetar pelan.

Hyuuga kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Konatsu dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga lidah mereka saling menjilat satu sama lain. Bunyi berisik seperti orang menghirup kuah ramen di kedainya langsung terdengar di antara mereka, dan Konatsu menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Hyuuga hari ini. Sentuhannya hari ini lembut, tidak kasar seperti biasanya. Apa ini tanda bahwa dia…?

Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi; jatuhnya akan sangat sakit.

Samar-samar, selagi tangan Hyuuga yang bertelapak kasar menyusuri dadanya, telinganya bisa mendengar nama "Aya-_tan_" diucapkan. Tiap nama itu terdengar, Konatsu hanya mengabaikannya. Berharap itu hanya halusinasinya belaka. Namun ketika nama itu terdengar semakin jelas, Konatsu sadar itu bukan halusinasi. Hyuuga mendesahkan nama _Chief_ itu lagi, ketika dia sedang menikmati hangat tubuhnya. Lagi.

Haha. Seharusnya dia tahu dia tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak.

"A-Aya-_tan_…"

"… Jangan sebut namanya."

"Apa?"

"Jangan sebut namanya ketika kau sedang bercinta denganku, Hyuuga!" seru Konatsu. Dia tidak peduli jika kata-katanya terdengar tidak sopan untuk seorang bawahan dan atasan. Tapi sebodo amat. Dia punya hak untuk bicara dan dia harus membicarakan hal ini. "Aku bukan Ayanami. Aku Konatsu! Konatsu Warren, _bukan_ Ayanami!" Bahkan dia tidak menambahkan embel-embel _sama_ di belakang nama Ayanami dan Hyuuga. Itu bentuk penegasannya.

Hyuuga tertegun menatap Konatsu sementara tubuh di bawahnya itu bergetar pelan—lagi. Sekarang matanya itu mulai digenangi air. Oh, dia baru sadar mata madu itu sedikit bengkak. Apa dia terlalu banyak menangis?

Hyuuga seharusnya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Jelas Konatsu selalu menangis setiap malam sejak dia… Hyuuga menghentikan pikirannya di situ. Dia tidak mau mengingat betapa jahat dirinya terdengar. Konatsu masih berkicau di bawahnya, dia tidak bisa menangkap apapun yang ia katakan karena kalimatnya diselingi sesenggukan, tapi Hyuuga yakin dia mendengar Konatsu mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

"—aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga!" seru Konatsu. "Bahkan setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau melukaiku lagi—lakukan apa pun yang kau mau pada-KU! Asal kau menyebut nama-KU, aku tidak akan keberatan… Tolong pandang aku sebagai Konatsu, bukan sebagai Ayanami-_sama_. Kami adalah orang yang berbeda… Jangan samakan aku dengan Ayanami-_sama_…"

Konatsu mencintainya—masih. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Konatsu… Setelah puluhan luka yang ia torehkan di tubuh Konatsu… Setelah semua itu… Konatsu masih mencintainya? Dia merasa beban berupa perasaan bersalah menimpa tubuhnya. Perlahan ia menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Konatsu, menggenggam tangannya lembut. Konatsu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya melayang di kepalanya, tapi ia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya. Sekali lagi, Hyuuga menciumnya dan saling menjilat lidah.

"…Konatsu…"

Apa? Konatsu membelalakkan mata madunya yang bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Apa tadi dia mendengar…?

"Konatsu…"

"Hyuuga-_sama_, Anda—?"

Sebuah ciuman lembut lagi dan Hyuuga menjawab, "Iya. _Ko-na-tsu_."

Hyuuga menyebut namanya…

"Konatsu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintai aku." Persetan dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar sangat narsis. Dia membelai rambut pirang Konatsu yang berantakan. "Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu."

Hati, jika dipaksakan, tidak akan bisa mencintai dengan tulus. Butuh waktu lama memang untuk menghilangkan cinta yang dulu dari hati yang sekarang, namun kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika kita tidak mencoba. Hyuuga mencoba meneriakkan nama Konatsu, dan dia bisa. Sekarang, adalah bagaimana dia mengganti nama Ayanami di hatinya dengan nama Konatsu.

Tengah malam, dia terbangun dan melihat wajah tidur Konatsu di dadanya. Dia tersenyum melihat sebuah senyum di wajah Konatsu. Dia mencium keningnya dan tidur kembali, setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa dia bisa mencoba.

.x.

* * *

><p>"Ko-na-tsu~"<p>

"Hyuuga-_sama_, berhenti memanggil namaku saat aku sedang bekerja."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang memintaku memanggil namamu saat itu…"

"I-itu dalam kasus yang berbeda! Sekarang, katakan apa maumu, Hyuuga-_sama_."

"…Kau _tsundere_, Konatsu."

"Apanya yang _tsundere_?"

Tawa lepas yang membuat Konatsu cemberut. "Ah, wajah cemberutmu lucu ya, Ko-na-tsu~"

"HYUUGA-_SAMA_!"

"GYAA! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan—tunggu, kenapa kau melemparku dengan wajan penggorengan?"

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyuuga-_sama_."

"_Arigatou nee_~ Hm, aku menebak apa yang ada dalam kotak ini."

"Buka saja—ah, hati-hati Hyuuga-_sama_, ada tang—!"

_Bruk. Prang_. Dan hadiah berupa kotak musik yang diberikan Konatsu hancur berantakan. Hyuuga cengengesan.

.

"Konatsu, kira-kira, karena kita berbuat jahat di dunia, ke mana kita akan masuk setelah meninggal dunia?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu terserah Tuhan."

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu nanti. Bisa, kan?"

"Tanyakan itu pada Tuhan—tapi tentu saja aku mau, Hyuuga-_sa_—"

"Hyuuga. Panggil aku dengan Hyuuga."

"…_Hyuu-ga_?"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, wajahmu memerah."

"A-apa—! Tidak sama sekali!"

Tawa lepas lagi. "Dasar _tsun-tsun_."

"AKU TIDAK _TSUN_—!"

"Dilarang pacaran di tengah rapat."

"…_Gomen_, Ayanami-_sama_."

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu pulang."

"Dengan pakaian kelinci?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat suasana baru. Ah, lihat, bintang jatuh!"

"Di ma—hei, apa ini? _Bando_?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Konatsu."

.

"Aku ingin terus begini."

"Aku juga."

"Apa bisa?"

"…Aku tidak tahu."

.

"Hyuuga-_sama_, bertahanlah!"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi—"

"Jangan bicara! Lu-lukamu…"

"Konatsu, jangan menangis."

"Jangan bicara, kubi—"

"…"

"…"

"—aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah cincin tersodor di depan wajahnya.

"Bodoh. Katakan itu jika perang sudah selesai!"

.

"Perang sudah selesai. Jadi, boleh aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Konatsu Warren?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Hyuuga."

"Oh, aku lupa."

"Jadi…?"

"Yah, kalau begitu, kau harus tinggal bersamaku."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau pendamping hidupku, kan?"

.

"Kita harus menyiapkan sebuah pesta."

"Itu benar! Aku dan Haruse akan menyiapkan _cake_ yang paling enak! Iya, kan, Haruse?"

"Itu benar, Kuroyuri-_sama_."

"Terima kasih, Kawan! Sementara itu, aku harus memilihkan baju untuk Konatsu. Hmm… bagaimana yang ini menurutmu, Kuroyuri-_chan_?"

"Terlalu ramai. Rumbai-rumbainya mengganggu. Aku lebih suka yang biru. Kau yang mana, Haruse?"

Haruse tidak menjawab, dia berpikir, _yang putih itu cocok jika kau memakai, Kuroyuri-sama._

Dan Konatsu menjerit. "TUNGGU! KENAPA AKU HARUS PAKAI GAUN?"

.

"Konatsu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jadi?"

"Seperti kisah-kisah _fairytale_ itu. Kita hidup bahagia selamanya."

-**end**.

.x.

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending is cheesy, no? ;') emot Oke, jadi akhirnya sekuel ini selesai di tengah-tengah stres karena ulangan yang bertubi-tubi. Ya, bagi para pelajar yang budiman, jangan contoh saya ya. Saya ini pelajar tidak budiman karena malah ngacir bikin fic alih-alih belajar. Habis kan suntuk kalo belajar terus! =3= /alesan /digampar Nah, buat Kurofer, suka ga sama fic ini? Semoga suka ya^^ Sesuai permintaanmu, akhirnya bahagia~ ;'D

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, baik yang nge-review mau pun ga! ;w; Saya seneng banget ada yang mau baca sampah seperti ini—dan kalo ada yang menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk mereview, saya berterima kasih banget! ;w; Silakan tulis segala macem di review, mulai dari saran, kritik, apapun saya terima. Jika flame, tolong log in agar saya bisa meresponnya dengan benar. ;) Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Dan untuk Kurofer, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ;w;

-**yukaeri**


End file.
